The present invention relates to a panel radiator to be used in indoor radiation heaters for homes, gymnasiums and the like, and in particular relates to a small panel radiator integrated with a heat source capable of transporting heat efficiently from a heating source to a heat radiating unit based on the heat pipe principle.
With a conventional hot-water or steam panel heater, a large boiler heat source unit is installed separately from the heating panel or the like, and the primary method employed is to heat the panel by circulating the heating steam or hot water through the pipe with a circulating pump or the like.
With this kind of heater, there is a problem in that, since the piping between the heat source and the heat radiation board is long, there is a significant heat radiation loss. Although this is relatively efficient in nursing homes and large hospitals that heat all the rooms and halls across the board at all times (24 hours), there is a drawback in that this is not suitable for heating small facilities.
Further, this kind of method of heating the panel by circulating the heating steam or hot water requires a high degree of air/liquid tightness, and it is necessary to properly seal the joints between the boiler heat source unit and the piping, the main pipe and branch pipe of the piping, and the piping and the panel functioning as each heat radiation board.
For example, if a part of such seal is defective, steam or the like will leak therefrom, and there is a problem in that the entire piping must be temporarily stopped for repairing the defect. When this kind of repair is made, even in a large facility such as a hospital, a serious heating crisis may occur during the winter season.
Further, when the number of panels to be connected increases, the boiler as the heat source will also become enlarged, and there is a problem in that costs for equipment and operation will also increase.
Nevertheless, a panel heater that uses a heat medium such as hot water is able to offer quiet heating based on convection without having to coercively mix the air, and, since it does not directly discharge exhaust gas (carbon dioxide) as with a portable oil heater, there is a superior advantage in that it is sanitary since the air will not be polluted.
Thus, although a small heat medium panel heater that can be installed relatively easily in any place is being sought, but the current status is that an efficient panel radiator is not yet available.